Chase Gone Wrong
by loren1415
Summary: Akihito is chased all through Tokyo by Suoh. Asami and Aki might be Ooc.


Summary: One shot. Akihito is chased through all of Tokyo by Suoh.

Toru, Akihito's personal bodyguard, is Kadzuki Fuchoin's Oc and he/she gave me permission.(I said he/she cause i'm not sure and Kadzuki's bio didn't say anything...but i have a vide, just a vibe, Kadzuki is a female...but i think that with ALL fanfiction writers... *sigh*)

WARNING: Aki may be too...'Damsel-in-Distress'-ish in , but this is my oneshot and my fantasy. Deal with the ooc.

Enjoy!

…...

Akihito ducked behind a trash can, his breathing labored and heavy. Suoh had chased him from his office, to Ginza, through Yurakucho, around Ikebukuro, almost caught him when he was a train, and straight to Shinagawa, where currently was at. No one could tire him out like that damned, blond hell hound of a man.

Akihito peeked out from the trash can, looking left and right down the alley before running to a fire escape ladder and climbing up. He the sound of clattering trash cans, and looked to the Suoh at the entrance of the alley, gaining on him quickly.

 _Oh shit..._

Akihito scurried up the ladder, pulling it up just before Suoh could grab it. He stuck it tongue out, feeling victorious.

Damn Asami and his amazing skill for picking out body guards.

Suoh jumped and grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder, which was still poking out slightly. His weight plus the force of gravity helped him pull the ladder back down.

Akihito had started climbing as soon as Suoh's feet left the ground.

He ran to the top floor, climbed through an open window, ran through the thankfully empty house, and into the hallway. Akihito jumped into the elevator, for an elderly woman had just gotten off, and pressed the button for the main floor, his eyes trained on the door he had escaped from.

Right when the door was closing, probably only an inch or two left to close, Suoh burst from the door and charged his way towards the elevator. It closed and Akihito heard him bang on the door and jamming on the button to open.

Thankfully, this one kept going down anyways. He was pretty sure he hadn't seen any fire escape stairs in the hallway, but even if there was, Suoh would probably never make it to the bottom in time.

/ **Break\**

It had been half an hour since Akihito had fled from the building and lost Suoh. He was currently sitting at a small ramen shop. While eating, he was debating on going to Kou's place or not.

 _Suoh is probably expecting me to go there. But on the other hand, he might think I would think its too obvious and is looking for me somewhere else. Hmm..._

 _OK! Heads, go to Kou's! Tails, I don't go to Kou's!_

Akihito slipped a coin from out of his pocket, flipped it.

A large hand caught the coin midair.

Akihito slowly turned, and genuinely surprised it wasn't Suoh, he recognized a smaller yakuza he had taken photos of when he dealing with a drug/weapons dealer.

"Takaba Akihito, what a pleasure it is to meet you here. How about we talk a certain photo you took? Quite lovely, I must say. I love the angle and the lighting to it!"

He held up the picture Akihito took, grinning evilly. Akihito caught sight of his two goons, big and brutish. But they looked a bit slow on the intake, so maybe he had a chance.

Before Akihito could act, the two goons grabbed him from the stool and dragged him to a dark alley.

"Aki, you seem like a nice kid, but I can't have you taking pictures of my business," crooned the yakuza. His smile vanished, leaving a grim look on his face. He turned to his goons," Kill him."

He walked out the alley, leaving the goons and Akihito.

Akihito back into the corner of a brick wall and a building, putting up his fists in a last self defense.

They were practically identical, only that one was wearing a blue shirt and the other a red shirt.

Blue took a swing, hitting Akihito in the stomach. Red kicked his legs out from underneath him, causing him to crumple to the ground. From there they rained punches and kicked for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, they stopped. Somehow, he pained filled conscious picked up the sounds of pained grunts and fighting, before it went completely silent. Akihito didn't dare to open his eyes his or get up, but he couldn't have even if he wanted to due to the pain inflicted upon him. He was sure he had at least one broken bone and two broken ribs.

"Takaba-sama, Takaba-sama! Are you alright? Can you speak?" asked a familiar voice.

"S-S-Suoh?" whispered Akihito weakly while looking up to his savior.

"Yes, its me. Come on, lets get you to the limo." Suoh carefully picked the boy up, mindful to be gentle due to his injuries. Akihito groaned, before quieting down and settling himself in the warm arms.

He felt Suoh moving and heard mumbling before he was set onto some very familiar leather seats. He curled himself back into a ball, holding onto his bruised stomach.

Suoh clambered into the limo and, hoping his boss wouldn't kill him for this, pulled Akihito on his lap.

He prodded gently at his back, sides, and stomach, finding all the forming bruises and two broken ribs.

Akihito stayed still, only flinching and hissing when he found Suoh found the bruises and hitting his hands when he found the broken ribs.

"You'll be fine. Toru is driving us to Asami-sama's penthouse and his private doctor is waiting there. Just try and rest."

The younger man nodded weakly before slowly going limp in Suoh's arms and falling asleep.

Suoh sighed. When he saw the photographer being beaten up in that alley, Suoh thought he was gonna have a heart attack. He quickly disposed of them, and asked Toru to drive the limo while he took care of Akihito.

The divider slid down, revealing Toru.

"How is he?"

"Bruised, beaten, and has two broken ribs. Asami-sama is not going to be happy with that yakuza, whoever he was. Call Yuki, ask him to look through any and all security cameras in the area. Tell him to find out who the hell that man was."

"Right away, Suoh-san."

Toru pulled out his phone, quickly dialing a number and calling before the divider slid back up.

 **/Break\**

Suoh carried Akihito into the apartment where Asami, Kirishima, Yuki, and the doctor were waiting.

The guard laid the boy onto the couch where the doctor got right to checking him.

"Report, Suoh. What the hell happened?"

"Sir, I found him being attacked by two brutes sent by a lower yakuza. I disposed of them, but I was too late to keep him from harm. He has bruises on his back and stomach, as well as two broken ribs. There might be more, but that was what I found with a quick check."

"And why were you not with him? I ordered you to bring him to me."

"I'm sorry, Sir. He escaped from me and it took too long to find him again. I apologize for my failure."

Suoh bowed deeply, his head hung in shame for failing his master.

He heard Asami sigh, then the creak of his leather chair.

"Extra night shifts, two months, no over-time. Your lucky Akihito is so fond of you, I'm too busy to personally deal with you, and your mistake is not worthy enough of death. This time."

He heard the sound of a door opening and he looked to see Asami carrying Akihito into the bedroom before closing the door.

A relieved sigh escaped Suoh's lips. Straightening up, he looked to Kirishima.

"You heard the boss, Kei. Assign me for two months of extra night shifts of no over-time. I had best get started tomorrow."

…...

I hoped you all enjoyed. I love writing one shots of Finder Series! If you have any suggestions, review and tell me.

This actually kinda drifted from what I was originally planned, but I like it anyway. I hope you do too.

Sorry if Aki or Asami were ooc.


End file.
